Angel of the Centerfold
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Dean's driving down the highway when Castiel pops in.  Destiel


Dean shot down the dark and empty highway like he had Hellhounds on his tail, but that's just how he drives. His lips were pursed together and he had everything on his mind except the two asphalt lanes stretched in front of him. The separation from Sam was weighing heavily in his thoughts, but not as much as something he'd been fighting not to think about.

Castiel.

More specifically, the way Dean couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard he'd tried. Sometimes he would find himself staring at Cas, almost unable to look away. But then the angel would catch him staring, and Dean would act like he had been lost in thought or something. Of course, it's not like Cas would understand things like longing glances. Understanding human nature in general was not his strong suit. But that was ok with Dean, because he found Cas's literal stance to be…adorable.

"Jesus, Dean, could you be any gayer?" he mumbled to himself, glancing out the driver's side window.

"What was that?" asked an unexpected voice from the passenger seat. Dean jumped, swerving into the other lane. Luckily the road was deserted.

"Dammit Cas! Tie a bell around your neck or something! Better yet, learn to use a phone!"

"I know how to use a phone, Dean, but the full affects of your attitude might be lessened." Dean raised an eyebrow. Maybe he got a few things, like sarcasm.

"Blow me, Cas." Castiel leaned towards Dean, sucked in a breath, and then blew it on him. Dean laughed. "That's not what that means…"

"Well then what does it mean?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean scratched the back of his head.

"It's uhh… Y'know. When someone gives a guy a blowjob. Do you know what that is? 'Cause I'm not about to explain it if you don't," Dean said, adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"Yes, I've seen some of your porn movies in which they do that," Dean felt his face heat up. "It seems…enjoyable," Cas finished, sliding a glance at Dean.

"Um," Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, it does."

"Would you like for me to blow you then?" Castiel asked in his almost monotone. Dean slammed on the brakes and the old Chevy screeched to a halt in the middle of the desolate stretch of road.

"What?" Dean yelled, throwing the Impala into park. His jaw hung slack as he stared incredulously at Cas, but the angel calmly and curiously stared back.

"I don't understand your surprise Dean."

"Cas…do you…have feelings for me?"

"Of course. I thought that should be obvious. I rebelled against heaven for you, after all."

Dean was shocked. He had been in love with this angel sitting next to him for so long now, maybe since Cas had pulled him out of hell. Without thinking about it he put his hand over the imprint Cas had left on his arm. How was it possible that an angel could have feelings for him?

It's not, Dean realized.

"Dream root. Somebody's slipped me some freaking dream root! I'll kill them!" Dean exclaimed, putting the car in gear and taking off down the road.

"No dream root, Dean. This is real," Cas said, sliding his hand onto Dean's thigh. Dean instantly felt a stirring in his jeans. "My vessel, Jimmy, seems to have certain needs that are powerful enough to reach me. And you seem to be able to fulfill those needs, Dean."

Dean glanced at Castiel, seeing only want in the angel's eyes. It was unusual to see such a human emotion on the face of an angel. Without second guessing himself he pulled off onto the dusty side of the highway, far enough from the road that a passing car wouldn't see them. He shut off the engine and turned to Cas. He held the angel's gaze as he slowly leaned forward. His lips met the angel's softly, but the intensity of the emotions inside him weren't satisfied with the simple kiss, and Dean's rough, animalistic nature took over.

He pushed Castiel against the window, taking the angel's face in his calloused hands and kissing him with everything he had. It took only a second for the angel to part his lips, allowing Dean's tongue to slip inside his mouth.

They maneuvered themselves in the spacious front seat so that Dean was propped up over Castiel. Dean leaned back, looking at the beautiful angel underneath him.

"Are you sure about this, Cas?" The angel answered by pulling Dean's face back down to his, resuming their kiss. If they weren't busy, Dean's lips would've formed a smirk. After all, this wouldn't be the first angel he'd taken in his car.


End file.
